An above-ground swimming pool generally comprises an elongate strip of metal which forms the vertical wall of the pool. The wall is supported by a plurality of upright members which are equispaced about the circumference of the pool. A horizontal bar or a plurality of bars supporting the pool wall along its upper edge extend between adjacent uprights. The horizontal bars are attached to the upright members and are provided on their undersides with grooves for receiving the top edge of the pool wall. Also connected to the upright members at the upper ends thereof are a plurality of top rail members each having an upper surface of at least several inches.
Generally, the upright members of conventional swimming pool support structures are provided with ornamental strips. These strips can be interchanged with geometrically similar strips bearing different two-dimensional designs or color schemes, whereby the swimming pool support structures can be provided with a different aesthetic aspect. Clearly, the decorative changes permitted in conventional pools is severely limited by the structural design of the pools.